Memories
by dipolacubo
Summary: Pada suatu malam, Veranda bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya. Setelah pertemuan tak terduga itu, gelisah menghantuinya. Untunglah, Kinal, sahabat baiknya mengajaknya pergi berlibur bersama Melody dan Nabilah. Maksud hati ingin bersantai, Veranda justru dikejutkan oleh cerita cinta ketiga sahabat mereka. Pikirannya pun semakin tak menentu seiring informasi yang ia dapat.
1. Prologue

A Night Story

Merenung. Itulah yang ku lakukan setiap malam belakangan ini. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku melakukannya. Rasa sepi ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Ya, di umur yang ke-21 aku baru merasakan kesepian yang benar-benar sepi. Kenyataan dari kehidupan yang sebenarnya barulah terlihat olehku.

Aku jadi teringat masa-masa remaja ku dulu. Saat aku masih gadis berumur belasan tahun. Sekarang pun aku masih gadis, walau sudah tak remaja lagi. Belakangan ini aku baru menyadari hal-hal bodoh yang kulakukan dahulu. Saat aku masih punya seseorang yang spesial. Ingin dimanjakan, selalu minta sesuatu, tidak suka ini itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, aku hanya melihat sisi buruk dari pacarku. Benar-benar bodoh kan?

Kini menginjak usia diatas 20, aku baru mengerti artinya kompromi. Mengerti arti dari hubungan yang sebenarnya. Andai saja aku menyadarinya lebih cepat. Haha. Harusnya waktu itu aku bisa lebih berpikir panjang. Kenapa penyesalan selalu berada diakhir ya?

Musim panas memang sangatlah berat. Karena saat musim itu berakhir, cintaku juga ikut berakhir. Kini sudah hampir satu tahun sejak saat itu. Ingatanku tentang dirinya pun mulai memudar. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan. Tapi semua butuh proses dan proses butuh waktu. Jadi, hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai aku bisa melangkah maju.

Hawa dingin menyerbu diriku saat pintu minimarket terbuka. Rasa lapar membuatku harus melangkahkan kaki ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Niatnya hanya membeli makanan tapi kalau sudah disini lain cerita. Melihat es krim di mesin pendingin membuatku ingin membelinya juga. Setelah menaruh beberapa cup mie instan dan sayuran ditempat belanja, aku lalu mengambil sebuah es krim. Kemudian pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaanku.

Saat sedang mengantri dikasir, aku menoleh kanan kiri agar tak merasa bosan. Seorang lelaki berhasil menarik perhatianku. Bukan karena tampan atau semacamnya tapi karena sepertinya aku mengenal pria itu. Aku hanya melihat wajahnya dari samping dan rasanya begitu tak asing. Rasa penasaran membuat tubuhku bergerak mendekatinya, namun sesaat kemudian dia menoleh tepat ke arahku. Kami pun saling berpandangan.

"A-Adit..?!" gumamku spontan. Aku begitu terkejut saat mendapati siapa pria itu sebenarnya. Dia Adit! Ya, Adit mantan pacarku! Padahal aku sudah hampir bisa melupakannya, tapi kenapa kami harus bertemu? Apalagi ditempat umum seperti ini? Ingin rasanya aku meremas es krim digenggamanku karena begitu terkejutnya.

Semenjak hubungan kami berakhir dimusim panas itu, aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya. Dan setelah aku bertemu dengannya lagi saat ini, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Tubuh tingginya berbalut pakaian formal dan jas terlihat bagus. Rambutnya juga sangat rapi. Jadi terlihat sedikit keren.

Berbeda sekali dengan Adit yang dulu ku kenal. Walau ke acara formal sekalipun, ia tak pernah mau memakai jas. Dan lagi, dulu rambutnya hanya disisir seadanya, bahkan terkesan tak terurus. Sekarang dia begitu berbeda. Terlihat begitu dewasa. Ah tidak! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Dia itu masa laluku. Aku tak boleh terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi.. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, dia memang keren. Mungkin dulu aku salah mengakhiri hubungan dengannya.

"Hai, Dit. Apa kabar?" kataku membuka pembicaraan. Meski sebenarnya aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Oh, hai Ve. Aku baik kok, kamu sendiri gimana?" balasnya ringan.

"A-aku baik kok. Udah lama kita gak ketemu ya." aku mulai merasa canggung.

"Iya ya, udah hampir 2 tahun kan? Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya."

"Iya, Dit. Pakaian kamu rapi banget, mau kemana?" aku mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Oh ini, aku mau pergi ke pesta pernikahan teman kantor," jawabnya. Umur kami memang berbeda 3 tahun, jadi aku tak heran dengan itu.

Melihat sosok Adit yang saat ini membuatku ingin bermanja dengannya. Nekat, aku pun coba mendekatinya.

"Mmm gitu. Coba kita bisa seperti itu ya," celetukku begitu saja.

"Ha? Maksudmu apa?" Adit pun terlihat bingung.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Sayang, ayo kita pergi." Suara seorang perempuan dari belakang Adit berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Adit pun menoleh ke arahnya.

Dia gadis muda yang cantik. Tubuhnya tinggi walaupun Adit masih lebih tinggi. Dress putih berhiaskan manik-manik membuatnya terlihat anggun. Belum lagi high heels dan aksesoris yang ia kenakan. Huh, aku jadi iri melihatnya. Beda sekali denganku yang hanya mengenakan T-shirt putih bergambar Micky Mouse dan rok berbahan jeans sebatas lutut. Memakai sneakers dan membawa tas kecil berisi uang untuk belanja. Seperti penampilan gadis pada umumnya.

"Kamu udah selesai belanjanya?" tanya Adit pada gadis itu. Mata gadis itu kini tertuju padaku. Adit yang melihat arah pandangan gadis itu langsung saja mengenalkan kami.

"Ohiya, kenalkan ini Veranda, temanku. Dan Ve, kenalkan ini Sylvie, pacarku." Adit saling mengenalkan kami sekaligus memperjelas hubungan diantara kami. Aku dan Sylvie kemudian berjabat tangan sebagai tanda berkenalan.

Rasa cemburu kini seperti merasuki diriku. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku sama sekali tak suka melihat Adit bersanding dengan gadis lain. Namun apa boleh buat, aku dan Adit sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kini kami hanya teman, tepat seperti yang dikatakannya. Padahal aku punya banyak teman yang kenal dengan Adit, tapi kenapa aku tak pernah mendengar kabar bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih yang lain? Apa karena mereka ingin aku cepat move on? Berbagai pertanyaan pun berputar dikepalaku.

Untunglah aku tak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Karena kalau punya, aku bisa kena serangan jantung saat ini juga. Padahal dulu, Adit sering mengatakan bahwa ia akan selamanya mencintaiku. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang ia sudah memiliki cinta yang lain. Kini merasa aku seperti memberikan baju pada teman, namun saat melihat ia memakai baju pemberianku itu, aku menyesalinya. Padahal baju itu sama sekali tak pantas untukku.

"Kamu sendirian Ve?" pertanyaan Adit ini sukses membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Umm... Eng-engga kok," ujarku berbohong. Lalu aku menoleh ke luar minimarket. Berpura-pura menengok orang yang sedang menungguku. Untunglah disana ada seorang lelaki berdiri dekat halte bis. Adit mengangguk-angguk setelah melihat apa yang aku lihat.

Aku memang sial! Hatiku sudah sangat lelah karena harus terus sendiri dalam waktu yang lama. Kini hal itu bertambah parah karena harus bertemu mantan pacar yang membawa kekasih baru. Membuat hati yang lelah ini menjadi sangat panas karena dibakar api cemburu. Aku terus bergumam dalam hati. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan! Seharusnya tak menjadi seperti ini!

Mungkin bukan hanya perutku yang lapar. Mungkin hatiku juga lapar. Ya, lapar akan cinta. Aku ingin sedikit bermanja dengan adit. Kalau diibaratkan makanan mungkin seperti makanan ringan. Saat kita lapar, makanan ringan setidaknya dapat menghilangkan rasa lapar itu. Begitu juga dengan hal yang satu ini. Bermanja dengannya kurasa akan bisa sedikit mengisi kekosongan dihatiku.

Memang benar kata pepatah, ikan yang dilepas bisa terlihat menjadi besar. Kini aku merasakannya. Saat ia ada dalam dekapanku, aku tak merasa ia berharga untukku. Tapi begitu aku melepaskannya, barulah aku merasakan betapa berharganya dirinya. Kita akan merasa suatu hal itu berharga kalau kita sudah kehilangan hal itu.

"Ve, aku duluan ya," ucapan Adit menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Eh, iya Dit," balasku membayar belanjaan dikasir, kini aku bergerak menuju rumah dengan lesu sambil menghabiskan es krim. Bukan lapar yang membuatku lemas tapi pertemuan dengan Adit tadi yang membuatku begini. Sungguh, aku tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Maksudku, apa kau pernah mengira akan bertemu mantan pacar yang sudah hampir 2 tahun menghilang di minimarket? Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu masa depan selalu penuh dengan kejutan tapi bukan kejutan seperti ini yang aku inginkan.

Aku berani bertaruh bahwa melupakan kenangan indah adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin bagi manusia. Kecuali jika orang itu tidak punya hati, itu baru lain cerita. Coba saja kau pikir. Apa kau bisa melupakan begitu saja kenangan yang sudah kau ukir dengan seseorang dalam hidupmu? Tentu hal itu tak mungkin. Bahkan jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu ingat tentangnya. Kenangan dan ingatan tak hanya bisa disimpan dalam otak atau hati, tapi juga dalam sebuah benda atau tempat.

Sepertinya aku tak akan tidur malam ini. Belakangan ini aku memang sedang merasa kesepian dan melihat mantan pacarku sudah punya pacar lagi membuatku semakin menjadi kesepian. Kurasa aku akan membongkar beberapa barang. Ya, mencari beberapa barang yang pernah diberikan Adit padaku. Sepertinya kesepian yang kurasakan sudah sangat akut, sampai-sampai aku harus menggali kenangan dimasa lalu untuk mengusir rasa sepi ini. Huh!

-To be continue


	2. A Pure Affection - Part 1

Semalaman menangis membuat perasaanku jauh lebih baik. Sedikit banyak, air mata memang bisa menenangkan hati yang tersakiti. Sejujurnya bukan tersakiti sih, hanya saja perasaanku yang tak mau menyerah padanya. Meskipun sekarang semua itu harus masuk dalam galeri kenanganku.

Begitu terbangun di pagi hari dan mengecek handphone, ternyata Kinal mengirimiku sebuah pesan. Omong-omong, Kinal adalah salah satu sahabat baikku. Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Dia bahkan seperti mengintaiku sepanjang hari. Ya, itu karena Ia selalu tau jika aku sedang butuh dihibur atau semacamnya seperti sekarang ini.

Aku belum bercerita sedikitpun tentang apa yang baru saja kulihat tadi malam padanya, tapi Ia mengajakku pergi bersama.

"Ve, mau ikut jalan-jalan? Aku, Melody sama Nabilah mau ke villa-nya Melody yang deket pantai itu lho. Cepet dibales ya."

Begitulah isi pesan yang kuterima. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku segera menyetujui ajakan Kinal itu. Berhubung sekarang perasaanku juga sedang butuh hiburan. Seperti operator provider yang selalu siaga didekat teleponnya, Kinal dengan cepat membalas pesanku.

"Oke. Kamu siap-siap aja, nanti jam 10 kita jemput."

Mendapat jawaban positif aku segera bergerak. Sebelumnya aku melirik dahulu jam digital di handphoneku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Masih ada cukup waktu sampai Kinal datang. Aku pun memutuskan untuk merapikan kamar yang semalam kubuat berantakan. Memang sih perbuatanku semalam agak keterlaluan sampai segala jenis barang berserakan dimana-mana. Sekarang saatnya membereskan semuanya!

Huft. 2 jam sudah aku berkutat dengan bermacam-macam barang dikamar yang seperti terkena gempa bumi. Sekarang semua telah kembali ketempatnya semula. Setelah semua selesai, giliranku untuk membersihkan diriku dan berkemas.

Waktu yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Setelah berpamitan pada orang tuaku, aku menghampiri teman-teman yang sudah menunggu didepan rumah. Selesai memasukkan barang-barang yang kubawa, perjalanan pun dimulai.

Aku tak ingat betul lokasinya dimana, tapi yang jelas aku ingat kalau tempat itu memang indah. Pasir pantai putih bersih dan masih asri memang dapat menyejukkan mata dan pikiran. Dan juga hati yang terluka tentunya.

Selama perjalanan kami saling bertukar cerita karena memang sebulan terakhir ini kami jarang bertatap muka. Tugas akhir semester memang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi setiap mahasiswa, begitu juga bagi kami. Tugas yang menggunung disertai pekan penuh ujian yang berat membuat kami mau tak mau mempersiapkan diri mati-matian. Aku bahkan tak bisa berlibur di akhir pekan karenanya. Tapi untunglah waktu yang berat itu telah berlalu. Kini saatnya bersenang-senang.

Tak lupa aku menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi kemarin malam pada semuanya. Reaksi dari semua pun sama, terkejut. Setidaknya mereka bisa memahami perasaanku.

"Hah?! Serius kamu Ve? Adit udah punya pacar lagi?" tanya Kinal tak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yah Ve, jangan sedih ya." Melody yang sedang menyetir pun ikut memberikan respon tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Udah Mel jangan ikut-ikutan, nyetir aja yang bener," Kinal mengomelinya.

"Jangan lebay deh Nal, please," balas Melody dengan nada meledek.

"Haha, biarin aja Mel. Biar dia seneng," aku pun ikut menimpali.

"Kok kamu gitu sih Ve? Malah belain Melo ketimbang aku," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Ciee ada yang ngambek nih haha," Nabilah juga ikut ambil bagian. Semua pun tertawa mendengar celotehan itu.

"Terus kamu gimana Ve? Udah bisa relain dia?" ujar Nabilah lagi. Kali ini aku tertunduk dalam diam.

"Nabilah!" Kinal melebarkan matanya.

"Aduh, maaf ya Ve. Aku ga bermaksud..."

"Gapapa kok Bil. Tenang aja," aku memotong ucapan Nabilah. "Dan kamu Nal, jangan berlebihan gitu dong," aku juga menasehati Kinal.

"Iya Ve, maaf," Kinal tertunduk.

"Udah ah, mau liburan bukannya seneng, malah gini." Melody akhirnya angkat bicara. Membuat kami lama kami berhenti di sebuah rest area dalam jalan bebas hambatan. Sedikit melepas lelah karena perjalanan masih panjang. Meregangkan badan dan membeli beberapa minuman penyegar adalah hal-hal yang biasa kami lakukan. Melody meminta aku untuk menggantikannya menyetir selama sisa perjalanan. Aku pun menyanggupinya.

Kinal dan Nabilah yang sudah mengantuk duduk dibelakang. Setelah mengisi bahan bakar, kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak lama setelah melanjutkan perjalanan, Kinal dan Nabilah terlelap di kursi belakang. Meninggalkan aku dan Melody yang masih dan harus terjaga. Mencegah kantuk datang, kami pun mengobrol.

"Jadi Adit sudah punya seseorang yang lain?" Melody membuka pembicaraan.

"Yah, begitulah Mel. Dunia tak seindah yang kukira," ujarku.

"Setidaknya kau masih bisa menemuinya kan?" Perkataan Melody mulai terasa aneh ditelingaku.

"Ya, bisa sih, tapi kenapa harus? Dia sudah bersama seseorang yang lain. Tak mungkin aku mengusik hidupnya lagi."

"Setidaknya kau masih bisa mendengar suaranya walaupun itu hanya membuat hatimu sakit. Tidak seperti aku." Suara Melody mulai terdengar lirih.

"Kamu kenapa sih Mel? Memangnya ada apa dengan hubunganmu dan Larry?" tanyaku penasaran. Ohya, Larry adalah pacar Melody. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak kami berseragam putih abu-abu. Sekarang kami menginjak semester empat dibangku perkuliahan.

"Dia... Dia pergi meninggalkanku Ve." Ucapannya terdengar sedih. Aku bahkan bisa melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dari ekor mataku.

"Apa?! Jadi kalian putus?" ujarku terkejut.

"Bukan itu, ia bahkan tak melakukannya," balas Melody.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi Mel? Tell me." Rasa penasaran merasuki seluruh tubuhku.

"Larry telah... Meninggalkan dunia ini Ve. Pergi menghadap Sang Pencipta."

Ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari ku perkirakan. Untung saja aku dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menginjak pedal rem sekuat tenaga. Sambil menurunkan laru kendaraan, perlahan aku mengarahkan mobil ke bahu jalan.

Air mata telah jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Aku tak dapat berbuat banyak. Bahkan aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya. Kami terdiam sejenak, membiarkan waktu melakukan tugasnya. Setelah menyeka air matanya yang jatuh, Melody kembali bersuara.

"Sudahlah Ve, itu sudah berlalu. Biarkan dia tenang di alam sana," ujarnya.

"Aku mengerti Mel. Tapi, maukah kau bercerita padaku saat sampai nanti?" pintaku halus.

"Baiklah Ve. Lagipula aku memang butuh teman untuk berbagi," jawabnya dengan suara terisak.

"Anytime Mel."

Aku pun menginjak pedal gas dan beranjak pergi dari bahu jalan.

Beberapa jam berlalu setelahnya. Selama itu pula Melody terlihat terjatuh dalam kenangannya. Lama kelamaan ia pun tertidur karenanya. Tinggal lah aku sendiri, menyusuri jalanan berlumpur. Sebelum tertidur Melody mengatakan kalau aku hanya perlu mengikuti jalan saja. Tapi kami terhenti di sebuah persimpangan.

Aku coba membangunkan Melody, Kinal dan Nabilah, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mata. Saat sedang kebingungan, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil disebelahku. Hampir saja aku meloncat dari kursi karena terkejut. Tapi aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

Aku lalu membuka kaca setelah menimang-nimang terlebih dahulu. Dari beberapa serial detektif yang sering ku tonton, saat seperti ini adalah saat yang paling rawan terjadi pembunuhan. Kurang bagus apalagi? Kami semua wanita dan terlebih lagi hanya aku yang terjaga. Seseorang bisa saja membunuh kami dan membuang mayat kami entah dimana, lalu mengambil semua yang kami miliki. Ya, SEMUA.

Oke, itu tadi imajinasiku yang belebihan. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia pria baik-baik. Maka ku putuskan untuk menanyai jalan padanya karena hari mulai beranjak sore.

"Maaf, mau tanya. Jalan menuju villa di dekat sini kemana ya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Villa? Villa milik siapa ya? Soalnya banyak villa disekitar sini, mba," jawabnya.

"Aduh, itu..."

"Huaaa..." Melody tiba-tiba saja bersuara. Hal itu membuatku dan pria disebelahku menoleh bersamaan.

"Melody?" pria itu sontak saja berbicara.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya. Kami teman semasa kecil. Jadi kau ingin pergi ke villa milik keluarganya?" dia bertanya balik padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Mba, belok kiri saja, villanya ada diujung jalan ini," ujarnya.

"Oh gitu ya. Makasih ya..." ucapku menggantung.

"Irfan. Panggil saja Irfan."

"Ohya, makasih Irfan," lanjutku.

Kami lalu berpisah dipersimpangan jalan itu. Dan setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya kami sampai juga di villa milik Melody.

"Mel, ayo bangun," seruku membangunkannya. Tapi tak ada respon yang ku terima. "Melody, ayo bangun." aku pun terus berusaha membangunkannya. Percobaan pertama dan kedua gagal, begitu juga yang ketiga dan empat. Tapi pada percobaan kelima matanya terbuka juga.

"Kita udah sampe nih?" tanyanya begitu selesai mengucek matanya.

"Iya Mel," jawabku singkat.

Sesaat setelahnya Kinal dan Nabilah yang terlelap sedaritadi ikut terbangun. Kami lalu menurun kan barang bawaan masing-masing dan melangkah masuk ke dalam villa. Melody memang berasal dari golongan keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan. Aku pun tak heran jika villa keluarganya besar seperti ini.

"Ohiya Ve, bagaimana kau bisa membuka pagar depan? Seingatku pagar itu di gembok," tanya Melody.

"Di gembok? Saat aku sampai pagarnya sudah terbuka kok," balasku.

"Hmm.. Terbuka ya, itu berarti..." Seketika perhatian kami teralihkan begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kami semua terhenyap. Bukan karena suara pintunya tapi karena Melody sang pemilik villa bahkan belom mengeluarkan kunci villa ini. Ditambah ucapan Melody yang menggantung membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Lalu sesosok lelaki paruh baya muncul dihadapan kami. Aku, Kinal dan Nabilah hampir terloncat karenanya tapi tidak dengan Melody. Sikapnya begitu santai seperti sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini.

"Pak Sapto, pasti mama kan yang menyuruh untuk merapikan tempat ini sebelum saya datang?" Melody langsung bertanya pada lelaki itu.

"Ya, begitulah Non. Kan Non Melody tau sendiri kebiasaan ibu Non seperti apa," jawabnya singkat.

"Ohya, ini Pak Sapto, warga disekitar sini," Melody lalu mengenalkan kami pada lelaki itu. Namun, respon kami sama-sama saling mengangguk.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Melody masuk lebih dulu sambil menanyakan beberapa hal pada pak Sapto dan kami mengikuti dibelakangnya. Aku, Kinal dan Nabilah melangkah lebih dulu ke kamar utama di lantai 2, sementara Melody mengintrogasi pak Sapto, kurasa.

Aku tak ingat betul kapan terakhir kemari, tapi yang kuingat adalah kami datang ke sini bersama pasangan masing-masing kala itu. Ya, aku dengan Adit, Melody dengan Larry, Nabilah dengan Glen, lalu yang terakhir Kinal dengan Andre. Kami berdelapan menghabiskan waktu disini, ditempat ini. Memori itu meloncat keluar begitu saja saat kami sampai di kamarnya Melody. Ahh, masa yang menyenangkan. Tapi hal itu hanya tinggal kenangan, bagiku dan juga Melody. Hmm, aku penasaran dengan Nabilah dan Kinal. Hubungan mereka bagaimana ya?

"Kamar ini... Tak berubah ya," celetuk Nabilah begitu menginjakkan kakinya didalam kamar.

"Iya Nab, sama seperti dulu," Kinal menambahkan.

"Tapi tak semuanya sama bagiku, karena kini hanya tinggal aku sendiri tanpanya," aku bersuara tanpa sadar. Semuanya terdiam dan menunduk mendengar ucapanku. Melody yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakangku pun menunjukkan reaksi yang sama.

"A-aku akan mengambil minum dulu," ucap Melody memecah keheningan.

"Aku ikut Mel," sambar Nabilah. Lalu mereka kembali ke lantai 1.

"A-aku akan membereskan barang-barang dulu," ujar Kinal ragu. Tapi aku tak mengindahkannya.

"Aku... Akan ke teras atas deh," ujarku yang kebingungan.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup melewatiku. Sejuknya alam dapat menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. Aku merasa tak enak atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jujur, aku tak enak hati pada Melody. Tapi aku juga heran dengan sikap Nabilah dan Kinal. Tidak biasanya mereka seperti itu. Ah, aku tak ambil pusing dengan mereka. Aku hanya ingin mendinginkan kepala, juga melupakan kesedihan akibat luka lama yang terbuka kembali.

Mentari perlahan mulai terbenam, menyisakan langit berwarna orange yang amat indah. Pemandangan ini sedikit banyak dapat mengiburku. Kicauan burung pun menambah keindahan alam ini. Rasanya sungguh menenangkan. Apakah aku bisa menjadi seperti langit senja itu? Walau hanya sebentar tapi semua orang yang melihat menjadi senang. Walau hanya sebentar tapi aku ingin membahagiakan semua, membahagiakan para sahabatku. Bisakah aku?

"Ve, apa aku mengganggu?" seseorang memanggilku. Ternyata itu Melody.

"Ah, kamu Mel. Engga kok, sini sini," ajakku padanya.

"Memandangi langit lagi, Ve?" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Begitulah. Kau tahu kan kalau ini, ya bisa dibilang hobi ku haha," candaku.

"Tapi jika sudah waktunya keindahan itu akan hilang, digantikan langit malam yang suram," suaranya merendah, membuatku terdiam.

"Keindahan yang sekejap itu hanya akan menyisakan luka yang menyesakkan," lanjutnya.

"Tapi Mel, setidaknya kau masih punya kenangan dengannya kan?" sanggahku yang mulai mengerti arah percakapan ini.

"Kenangan ya? Hal itu hanya membuatku sedih Ve." Air mata mengalir melewati pipinya. "Segala kenangan bersamanya, semua barang yang ia berikan, semua itu hanya menguras air mataku tiap kali aku mengingat hari-hari bersamanya!" tangisan pun pecah. Melody terduduk. Tenggelam dalam tangis. Aku ikut duduk disebelahnya, mencoba meredakan kesedihan yang melanda dirinya.

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang memberiku perhatian. Memberi satu-satunya yang tak ku dapatkan dari orang tuaku. Dia, dia yang selalu berada disana saat aku membutuhkannya. Tapi kini aku tak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya. Tak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya," ceritanya sambil terisak. Aku mengerti betul apa yang ia katakan. Dan aku mengerti bagaimana keadaannya.

Orang tua Melody memang seorang pengusaha, mereka selalu bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Tak jarang di hari libur pun mereka pergi dengan alasan urusan bisnis. Pada awalnya Melody tak mengapa dengan hal itu, namun saat beranjak remaja, ia baru merasa kehilangan akan kasih sayang. Akulah yang mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Akulah yang dahulu membantunya berdiri kembali, memberi kehangatan yang tak ia dapatkan. Tapi itu semua belumlah cukup. Perhatian yang aku dan teman-temanku berikan tidak sebanding dengan yang ia butuhkan. Sampai akhirnya Melody bertemu dengannya. Ya, si murid pindahan Larry.

-To be continue


End file.
